Relena's Struggle
by Lozzie
Summary: COMPLETEIn a world where men rule and women are oppressed, women’s rights activist and escaped convict Relena seeks shelter with Heero. But it’s only a matter of time before he turns her in…and only the death penalty awaits her! HR.
1. A World Where Men Rule

Summary: In a world where men rule and women are oppressed, women's rights activist and escaped convict Relena seeks shelter with Heero. But it's only a matter of time before he turns her in.and only the death penalty awaits her. H/R.  
  
INTRO  
  
In the time when this story is set, Earth is a very strange place. Men are the dominant sex and women are oppressed because of their physical weakness. The world's leaders are all male and show no signs of changes the laws that repress females.  
  
When young children are weaned from their mothers they are immediately segregated. Male children are kept in the families and sent to school to learn. Female children taken away and are brought up in the 'Women's Camps'. Here they are taught how to be good women. This involves housework and speaking only when spoken too. Those who pass this camp are found suitable males whom they must serve unquestioningly.  
  
After one year those women who have been good are permitted to leave this job and find a husband. They have children and do all the work that their husbands require of them. When they have children they keep the male children, but the girls are taken away when they are only a month or so old.  
  
Those who pass camp but fail their year of service are sent to reorientation camp, where the process of teaching is repeated and they are given a new master to serve for a year.  
  
Those who fail the camp are sold as slaves to the highest bidder. As slaves they have no rights and are not able to find husbands. The slave master may do whatever he wishes to his slaves, and because of this many women end up dead.  
  
This is all that the public knows about the system. Because no one wants to oppose the terrifying world leaders, no one speaks against it. The women don't dare and the men only want a quiet life. But there is a deeper, darker secret project that only a few people know about.  
  
Only the highest-ranking officers and a few unfortunate women who experience it know about project 'Black Keeper'. The officers know that it would only take a few people to persuade the population of the world to revolt against the system. Any person who speaks out against them is dealt with severely. Men are murdered, and women are sent to Black Keeper Fort.  
  
In this Fort terrible things happen to them. The women sent there are those who have tried to cause an uprising. Here, their spirits are beaten down and their minds wiped. After the treatments they become like living dolls, only doing whatever is requested of them. Conditions in The Fort are horrendous, but no one in the outside world knows of the terrible environment because no woman has ever survived to tell the tale. And once someone entered the Fort, they were never seen again.  
  
.Until Relena Peacecraft escaped from Black Keeper Fortress.  
  
It was a day like any other. The villagers of Whitely were keeping themselves to themselves. No one ever asked about the strange fortress that stood high on the cliff top. When children dared to enquire about the forbidding castle they were reprimanded.  
  
The streets of Whitely on market day are a merry sight. Little boys run around in the street playing. Men walk along talking happily and their wives follow in their shadow, never looking up or speaking. This is the way of the woman. She does as her husband wishes but makes no decision for herself. She is not allowed to think, speak or act unless her husband permits it. And a husband not enforcing these laws upon his wife can face dire consequences.  
  
The summer sun beat down on the little village. The white walls gleamed and washing fluttered in the warm breeze. No one even looked up when a crying baby was heard. Everyone knew that Mrs Brown had given birth to a baby girl a month ago, and now The Enforcers had come to remove her daughter and take her to 'Women's Camp.' Here the girl would remain for sixteen years until she was ready to serve men.  
  
Heero Yuy, a tall strapping young man, squinted his eyes against the sun as he hurried home. He could feel a storm brewing in the air. The summer storms, although short, were often fierce and it was unwise to remain outside during these storms. Heero stepped into his house and shut the door behind him. A single oil lamp burned on the table. Heero lived alone. He had been an orphan and was now too old to live in the orphanage. He was, however, too young to be given a girl to serve him.  
  
That day was no different than any other as Heero climbed into bed and blew out his light. But for Relena, the day was very different.  
  
Relena had been imprisoned in Black Keeper Fortress for nearly a month. Her crime was speaking out against the oppression of women. She was viewed as too dangerous to be allowed to be free. Her spirit was strong and her heart was true. The Enforcers knew that she would never bow to men and that she would eventually cause too much trouble if left unchecked.  
  
So it was that Relena was brought to The Fort against her will. She fought her guards fiercely, but they were physically far stronger than she. She endured four weeks of the pain and terror inflicted on her at The Fort, but all the time her mind was working.  
  
The guards thought that they had finally broken her spirit. She never moved with spontaneous energy or free will. She moved only when told to do so, never spoke and became pale and thin. She exhibited all the signs of a weakened inmate, and so security on her was lifted.  
  
But although on the outside she seemed a mere shell, on the inside she was plotting and planning. When the opportunity arose she grasped it eagerly.  
  
Something went wrong when the guard on her cell changed. No one really knew how she managed to escape, but in a few minutes Relena was somehow racing down the uneven cliff path. She was vaguely aware that she was heading in the direction of a village, but she was so intent on escaping that she never paid much attention to the lights that grew stronger as she ran.  
  
When she realised she was in a built up area and the pursuing guards had still not caught her, she began to think again. She had to find a place to hide, and quickly too. The streets were abandoned as she ran wildly through them. She was just passing a door when she felt a hand grab her collar and pull her inside a side street.  
  
In the dim light afforded by the moon, Relena saw a woman looking at her. The woman had dark hair and her deep blue eyes stared at Relena. Behind the woman stood a man, with long platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. Both raised a finger to their lips and ushered the girl inside a house. They pushed her under a bed and told her to remain quiet.  
  
The guards rushed past the house and soon all was silent. The darkness was terrifying. After a few minutes Relena found herself being pulled out from under the bed by her too saviours.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "You saved me. My name is Relena."  
  
"I am Zechs, and this is my wife Noine." The man said. "We only took you in to stop the guards from catching you. But you can't stay here. If we are caught harbouring a woman we will be punished."  
  
The woman, Noine, nodded but said nothing.  
  
"I won't trouble you further." Relena said. "I will go."  
  
She left, knowing that she could not stay with her saviours and endanger them further. By now the storm was upon the village. The wind howled through the houses and rain slashed to the ground. Now and again lightning illuminated the scene. In one flash of light Relena could see the wind buffeted guards who had pursued her. They seemed to be leaving, deciding that it was safer to search for her in the daylight.  
  
Relena walked on. Her entire body was frozen and soaking wet. He hair fell lankly down her back and her feet railed in the mud. She was weak from weeks of bad treatment and malnutrition. She stumbled several times and her vision began to blur. In the darkness she stumbled one final time and fell against a door.  
  
She was vaguely aware of someone walking up to the door and opening it from the other side. A face stared down at her. Relena looked into the beautiful eyes above her, and Heero looked down at the pathetic girl lying in the mud. Silently he dragged her inside his house and placed her in front of the fireplace.  
  
Relena smiled before her eyes closed and she shuddered. She fell into a deep, almost coma like, sleep. Unaware that Heero was staring at her with apprehension in his eyes. He could tell from her uniform of brown that she was from The Fort, as he had once been up that way and had seen some women being paraded out into the open air for five minutes. Knowing that the woman could bring nothing but trouble, but feeling incredibly sorry for her, he let her sleep.  
  
Heero knew that in the morning the guards would come and take her away. He didn't know how she would be punished, but he thought it fair that she should be permitted to sleep until daylight. Heero drifted off to sleep watching her, and not even the thunder awoke them from their slumber.  
  
AN - What do you think? It's a bit of a complicated story because I had to introduce the world that they live in. Read and review please so I can get an idea of how to continue! 


	2. The Death Penalty

The next morning the wind still howled through the houses and spats of rain drummed against the windows. The storm was yet to blow itself out, and the villagers of Whitely stayed in the safety of their houses, sitting around open fires and having fun.  
  
In the home women could be treated very different. Out of the public eye and in the confinements of the family home, many husbands treated their 'inferior' wives as equals. For this reason the home was generally a happy place.  
  
Relena stirred in her sleep and rolled over. The floor was hard, but she was used to a hard bed so she did not at first realise where she was. She was vaguely aware of warmth all around her, and somewhere in the back of her mind something told her that this was strange. In The Fort there were no fires or sources of heat other than the sun. She opened her eyes slowly, but her vision was blurred. She blinked hard and scenes began to swim into view.  
  
It took a while for her to realise where she was. When she did, she leapt to her feet and began looking around fearfully. Her eyes came to rest of Heero, who was sitting near to her. He stood up when he saw that she was awake.  
  
Without waiting for an explanation Relena rushed towards the door, limping slightly because her ankles was throbbing. But Heero was too fast for her and he blocked her path.  
  
"Let me go!" She shouted as he grabbed her wrist. She screamed but he held her tightly, with one hand over her mouth. She struggled as he forced her over to a chair and pushed her into it. She bit his hand hard and felt him wince, but he did not relinquish his hold on her. She tasted his blood in her mouth and this only served to intensify her struggling.  
  
But she was still weak from a month of malnutrition and bad treatment, and Heero was a young, strong man. Eventually her struggles ceased. She felt Heero bind her hands behind her back as she sat on the chair. The rope bit into her wrists through her paper-thin skin and she cried out in pain, tears of frustration and anguish running down her face.  
  
Heero stood back and surveyed her thoughtfully. "I know where you are from." He said eventually. "The Fort."  
  
Relena looked at him. "Then you will know that the guards will search for me. I take it you will be handing me over as soon as they come near to your house."  
  
Heero crossed to the window and looked out at the mud filled street. "It does not pay to disobey The Enforcers." He said finally.  
  
"I know." Relena sighed.  
  
Heero returned to her said and knelt next to her; he was holding something in his hands. "You're hurt." He said, running his warm hand down her cheek, where a long cut disfigured her face. She closed her eyes as he touched her, expecting him to hurt her. For the past month all she had known was pain. She had got used to the fact that when someone, especially a man, touched her it meant pain. It was strange now to feel a man touching her and not inflicting suffering.  
  
Relena opened her eyes with a jolt when she felt something cold and stinging on her face. She cast a sideways glance at Heero. He was bathing her cut with antiseptic. His movements were deft but gentle. She winced as some antiseptic stung her.  
  
"Sorry." Heero said. Relena was amazed. She had never heard a man apologise before. Heero moved down to her feet and began examining her injured ankle. "It's just a bad sprain." He said. "How did you hurt it?"  
  
"Escaping." Relena replied. Heero nodded and slowly removed Relena's worn shoe so that he could get a better look at her ankle.  
  
"Why did you escape?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you think?" She asked, groaning as Heero jarred her ankle. She looked at him and saw that he didn't understand why she had escaped. "I don't want to cause you any trouble." She said finally. "When the guards come for me they may think that you helped me to escape. Let me go whilst the storm is still raging, I'll get away from here and you won't get any blame."  
  
"You can't go." Heero said calmly. "I have a feeling that the worst of the storm is still to come, and besides you can barely walk on your ankle." He gently elevated her ankle onto a stool and crossed to a cabinet nearby. "I'll patch you up and then hand you over."  
  
"NO!" Relena cried. "You don't understand. They would hurt you if they thought you helped me. They might think that you are a traitor and torture you for information. And that's nothing compared to what they would do to me."  
  
Heero returned with a bowl of warm water and rested Relena's foot in it. The warmth soothed the continuous pains that shot up her legs and she was able to relax slightly. "What would they do to you?" He asked.  
  
"Only the death penalty awaits women who disobey the rules of Black Keeper." Relena said. "They will kill me." She could tell that Heero was shocked by this revelation.  
  
"But you are a woman." He said finally.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"They can't do that. It's so wrong." Heero said.  
  
"They can do it, and they have before." Relena insisted. "Only two weeks ago it was my duty to dig the grave of one of my friends. She tried to escape and hit a guard. She was shot for her troubles." She shivered at the memory. "We prisoners were made to watch her execution."  
  
Heero made a deep noise of surprise in his throat. "What did you do to deserve that?" He asked.  
  
"I was sent to The Fort because I spoke out." Relena said bitterly. "I told a friend of mine that we should run away from our masters and find a place where men and women are equal. But she told her master and I was turned in to The Enforcers. They think that I am too dangerous, so they sent me to The Fort."  
  
Heero lifted Relena's foot out of the bowl and began to strap it up. "They sent you away just for that?" He asked. "How long was your sentence? When were you due to be released?"  
  
"You don't know about The Fort, do you?" Relena asked. "You haven't been told the truth about what goes on in there?"  
  
"It's a correction prison, isn't it?" Heero asked, finishing strapping Relena's ankle and looking up at her from where he knelt on the floor.  
  
"It's more than that." She replied. "It's hell!" 


	3. The Truth

Heero looked at Relena inquisitively. "How do you mean?" He asked. "What goes on in that place?"  
  
"It's hell." Relena repeated. "There are about twenty or so women there at the moment, but over a hundred have been admitted. No woman has ever left The Fort alive."  
  
"But if over a hundred have been admitted?" Heero asked, not understanding.  
  
"Most of them die of starvation." Relena said. "Or of exhaustion. Some just mysteriously disappear and the next week we walk past another grave, and others kill themselves. They try to break our spirits, and they do. But then we lose the will to live."  
  
"How?" Heero asked.  
  
"We get very little food and water. This makes us physically weaker and unable to resist the guards. They also make us do physical activities like running and cleaning. Because we get so little food we become weaker and weaker. But you dare not stop because if you stop an activity you are punished. One girl got whipped because she fainted due to malnutrition. She died the next week because her wounds became infected.  
  
The conditions are terrible. Two people share a cell but we aren't allowed to communicate at all. The place is dark and dirty. Sometimes people die in their cells, but the bodies aren't removed for days. This makes the place even more disgusting. I expect the bodies are left as a reminder to work and be obedient.  
  
If we disobey we are punished. We could have extra chores, have to do the assault course; no food or we get isolation. They put us in a dark, silent room for a day. That is the worst punishment. We call it 'Lone'.  
  
I went in Lone five times during my stay at The Fort. It's horrible. You have no sense of time passing. You can't see or hear anything and you aren't allowed to move, you have to stay standing the whole time. You can't sense anything around you." Relena began to cry at the memory. "You feel so worthless and alone."  
  
Heero stood up and crossed to the window. "Barbaric." He murmured.  
  
"That's not the worst of it. There was one thing that we dreaded the most. When the Supremes visit. The Supremes are some of the most powerful officers out of all the Enforcers. They have absolute power, and they often come for inspections of The Fort." Relena explained.  
  
"Don't they see the suffering that happens there?" Heero asked, still looking out of the window.  
  
"Of course they do, in fact we suffer more when they come. We are drilled twice as hard and sometimes on even less food. But the worst part is that we have to obey The Supremes and carry out their orders without question, and they take advantage of this. If a Supreme selects you then you have no choice but to go with them."  
  
"Go with them?" Heero asked, craning his neck to see down the street.  
  
"We don't have the right to refuse them. Sometimes the girls never come back after a session with a Supreme. Those girls are lucky. I've seen some women come back with horrible diseases. One even got pregnant." Relena said, staring at the floor.  
  
Heero whirled round, suddenly understanding what she was talking about. "They rape you?" He asked, anger spreading across his face.  
  
"We have no means by which to resist them. It is an escape from our cells." Relena looked up to see Heero clenching his fists.  
  
"Bastards!" Heero growled. "Did you ever.?"  
  
"An officer selected me once, but it was at the beginning of my stay. I was strong and healthy still so I fought. I bit and scratched until I drew blood from him. I was spared.but I spent two days in Lone for my disobedience." Relena fought back tears. She heard Heero walk over to her and then felt him put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I had no idea." He said faintly. "No one does. We all think that The Fort is just a prison."  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Relena asked bitterly. At that moment they heard people walking down the street and banging on doors. Heero raced to the window and stared out.  
  
"The guards are here." Heero said. Relena's stomach turned but she didn't say anything. Her face was set into an unreadable expression. Heero walked over to her and stood above her when a knock came at the door. Putting both hands on her shoulders, Heero pushed her backwards. She fell back, still on the chair, and groaned as she hit the floor.  
  
Heero crossed to the door and opened it a crack. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"We are here on government business." A guard at the door said. "A prisoner escaped from The Prison last night. We wanted to search your house."  
  
"I have seen the prisoner." Heero said. "If she has long blonde hair and blue eyes, then I know where she is."  
  
"That's the one." The guard said. Relena sighed quietly from the floor. She was going to be turned in and killed.  
  
"I saw her last night, running in the direction of the beach." Heero said. "She was probably looking for a boat or something."  
  
"How do you know this?" The guard asked suspiciously.  
  
"I work in the harbour." Heero said calmly. "I was walking back last night when she rushed past me. I didn't see where she went after that, because I had to get home before the storm got any worse."  
  
"To the harbour!" The guard shouted to the other guards. "Thanks kid, good work!"  
  
Heero watched them go before closing the door. He walked back over to where Relena lay. Gently he picked her up on the chair so that she was sitting upright again.  
  
"You saved me!" Relena gasped. "Why didn't you turn me in?"  
  
"Because you aren't guilty of anything." Heero walked around behind her and she felt the ropes binding her wrists together loosen. She pulled her hands away and rubbed at the tender, red marks that the ropes had made.  
  
"Thank you." She said, standing up to face him. "But I don't even know your name."  
  
"I am Heero Yuy." He said.  
  
"Well Heero. I am grateful for your help. I will leave now before I cause you any more trouble." She turned to leave but Heero caught her hand.  
  
"Leave if you want." He said. "But if you want to help me to free your friends in The Fort and fight for women's rights, then I suggest that you stay."  
  
Relena looked at him questioningly. "How do I know that you aren't a spy waiting to turn me in the second I do something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me." He said. "Just as I have to trust that you have been telling the truth about the Fort." Relena smiled weakly at him and allowed him to guide her over to the table, where she ate her first proper meal in a month with Heero watching her closely. 


	4. Secret Meetings

Relena sat in a back room of Heero's small house. She was unrecognisable. In case the guards returned and searched the house Heero had forced her to cut her hair and rub soot through it to make it black. She was dressed in grey, the traditional colour worn by women to show their inferiority.  
  
She could hear people moving around in the front room, but Heero had explicitly told her not to make a sound until he called her in. She wondered what he was planning, but knew that whatever it was, it would be dangerous.  
  
After another few minutes Heero opened the door and beckoned her through. She entered the front room and saw several faces watching her warily. She recognised two of them. The faces of Zechs and Noine looked at her and a glint of acknowledgment flashed in their eyes.  
  
"Everyone, this is the girl I was telling you about." Heero said. "This is Relena, the escaped prisoner from The Fort." He pushed Relena forwards forcibly and she gazed at the unfamiliar faces. Heero made her sit in a chair as he introduced everyone.  
  
"You have already met Zechs and Noine, or so I hear." He said. "This is Treize." He pointed to a tall, quiet man who flicked his hand in way of greeting, his features obscured in shadows. "This is Wufei Chang. Over here is Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. Duo Maxwell and his servant Hilde." Relena saw the boy with long hair and just next to him 'his woman' Hilde.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"These people are some of my closest friends, and ones that I trust implicitly." Heero explained. "They also all agree that things have gone too far. Men and women should be equal, not oppressed because of physical weakness."  
  
The people in the room nodded and Zechs put his arm around Noine. Relena could tell that they had strong feelings for each other, and weren't just joined together by the stupid laws.  
  
"I have told them that you wish to speak the truth." Heero continued. "Please tell them what you told me about The Fort."  
  
Relena took a deep breath and felt Heero squeeze her shoulder to lend his support. She began to tell them everything that she knew, and from their shocked faces she could tell that they had had no idea about the truth behind The Fort. When she had finished she noticed that a stony silence cloaked the room. Zechs and Noine were locked together in an embrace of comfort. Duo had Hilde by the hand and was grimacing at the thought of what Relena had said. No one spoke for a moment.  
  
"Relena." Noine said finally. "A friend of mine was sent to The Fort a while ago. Could you tell me if she is still alive?"  
  
"I will try." Relena promised. "I didn't know everyone's names, but I will try."  
  
"Her name is Sally Po." Noine said.  
  
Relena's stomach jolted. She knew that name. She bowed her head and spoke softly. "I am sorry." She said quietly. "I do know that name. Unfortunately only because it is engraved on a tombstone in the cemetery."  
  
Noine gasped as buried her head in Zech's hair as she shed a tear for her friend. "How did she die?" Zechs asked stiffly.  
  
"She had a most honourable death." Relena said. "She was executed for standing up to an officer who beat a young girl for crying. She gave the officer a scar that he will carry to the end of his life, and the girl she protected survived. Her name will never be forgotten."  
  
Zechs and Noine nodded wordlessly, and the previously silent Treize now spoke up, his face still shrouded in shadow. "I also have a friend in The Fort. She is known as Lady Une."  
  
"I know that she is alive." Relena said. "She and I used to do some chores together. She is a very kind lady, and well respected amongst the other girls."  
  
"She may be useful then." Heero said. "Relena, we intend to do something about this Fort right away. We want to get those women out of there as quickly as possible. With your knowledge of the interior of The Fort we feel that we could break in and free those women."  
  
Relena nodded. "It would be difficult, but it is not impossible. I do not know how I escaped, but I do believe that we could get a few women out of there safely."  
  
"Not a few." Trowa said from the shadows. "We want to get all of them out."  
  
"But that would be so difficult." Relena protested. "I only know my way around the wing in which I was held, there are three other wings of the Fort where women are held."  
  
"Which is where I come into this." Wufei said. "I have been offered a job in The Fort. I have a reputation as a man who dislikes women. I do not dislike them, I just prefer not to be in the company of women all the time."  
  
Relena nodded. "I understand." She said. "Just because you don't generally socialise with women doesn't mean you want us to be oppressed so cruelly."  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"I also worked in The Fort." Treize said. "I know my way around quite well."  
  
Relena squinted her eyes to look at him. "You worked in The Fort?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I was transferred here a few weeks ago as an undercover agent. It is my duty to befriend people and then see if they are obeying the laws. If they don't, I turn them in."  
  
"A double crosser." Heero explained. "Except they don't know that Treize is actually now on our side."  
  
"I never speak of my time in the Fort." Treize continued. "Because I am ashamed to have been part of it. I was also forbidden to talk about it. If word got back to the guards that I had told the truth about the Fort, I would be tracked down and killed in an instant."  
  
"Let me see your face!" Relena pleaded. "You were working in the Fort when I was there." Treize hesitated before stepping into the light. Relena gasped and shrank back into her chair. "YOU!" She gasped. "You were the first guard to whip me!"  
  
"Something that I have always regretted. I awake each night with my back burning from the lashes that I gave to others, my hands covered in their blood." Treize said. "This is my way of redeeming myself. I hope that you will learn to forgive and trust me."  
  
Relena did not answer; she just stared at the floor. "So what is the plan?" She asked. Heero squeezed her shoulder gain to give her support.  
  
"That's the spirit." He said. "Now we can get down to business!" 


	5. Heero Betrays Relena

Two days later Heero sat at the dinner table, watching Relena intensely. She was avoiding his eyes, but he knew that she was conscious of his every move. He dipped his spoon back into the soup bowl and ladled some soup into his mouth. It burned his throat as it trickled slowly downwards. His mouth was frequently dry now, but no amount of water would soften it.  
  
"Would you like some more bread?" He asked finally.  
  
"No thank you." Relena didn't look up at him. She looked so much better now. Her eyes had begun to sparkle after a few days of good food and treatment. Some colour adorned her cheeks and her bones, although still prominent through her skin, no longer stuck so drastically.  
  
Heero sighed and sat back, surveying her silently for a few moments. "I'm sorry." He said finally.  
  
"For what?" Relena played wit the remains of her soup listlessly, filling her spoon then letting the liquid plop back into the bowl.  
  
"For what I am about to put you through." Heero said. "You've been through enough, I shouldn't be asking you to do any more."  
  
"I can handle it." Relena said curtly. "Just because I am a woman does not mean that I am weak."  
  
"I never said that." Heero stood up and crossed to the fire. Absent minded, he picked up the stoker and prodded the glowing embers gently. "I just meant that I'm sorry that you should have to do this. Society should never have gone this far down the wrong path."  
  
He was aware of Relena leaving the table and walking over to him. She stood by an armchair. "I want to do this. I want to free my friends. I want to be free."  
  
Heero straightened up and saw her face illuminated by the firelight. She looked so determined that he decided not to argue anymore. Instead he settled himself on the longer sofa. Relena sat opposite him so that they were facing each other, but seated on the same sofa.  
  
They sat like this for a few moments, watching each other warily, neither wanting to initiate the next conversation, but both knowing that it would have to be brought up eventually.  
  
"I just want to say.no matter what happens." Heero began, but a knocking at the door interrupted him.  
  
"OPEN UP!!!" Someone shouted from the door. Relena cast a fearful glance at Heero, who jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
"She's there!" He shouted, as five armed guards rushed into the room. They grabbed hold of Relena roughly and pulled her to her feet before she could move.  
  
"Heero!" She gasped. "You betrayed me?"  
  
Heero only looked at the ground, a hundred emotions and thoughts crowding his mind.  
  
"Bastard!" She screamed, kicking out at the guards who held her. "And I trusted you!"  
  
Kicking and yelling she was ushered out of the house by the guards. One guard remained with Heero. "Well done kid." He said. "You have done your government proud, catching the convict and turning her in. Here is your reward."  
  
A small bag of coins was pushed into Heero's sweaty hand. He turned away in disgust, the metal coins burning a hole in his hand. He threw them bitterly on the floor as the guard left, closing the door behind him. The house seemed quiet without Relena's presence.  
  
Heero waited for a few minutes, not daring to move. But when he heard a low whistle coming from below his window, he quickly pulled on his black overcoat and boats, grabbed a small bag from the corner and left his house through the back door.  
  
The street was deserted, except for a lone figure crouching in the wayside. From afar the boy looked like an ordinary beggar, his tatty clothes wrapped closely around his body. But as Heero drew near the beggar jumped up and greeted him.  
  
"Phase one went alright then Trowa?" Heero asked. The beggar pulled off his hood and shook out his hair.  
  
"Perfect." He agreed, ushering Heero into another side street that ran parallel to the main one. "The guards have Relena, she put up quite a fight though."  
  
"She's a surprisingly good actress." Heero agreed. "If I hadn't known that she knew that the guards were coming for her, I would have thought that her reaction was real and not an act."  
  
"Let's hope that she puts on a good show all the way." Trowa said quietly. "It will take a lot of work, guts and luck for her to complete the next stage of our plan."  
  
"I still feel guilty about turning her in." Heero said softly.  
  
"It was all part of the plan!" Trowa insisted, stopping by a door and knocking on it three times. "You both knew that. In order for our plan to work you first had to 'turn her in'."  
  
"But what terrors await her back at The Fort?" Heero asked, as the door swung open.  
  
"Nothing if we can execute the rest of our plan in time." Zechs said, standing silhouetted in the doorway. "Are we ready to put phase two into action?" 


	6. The Plan Begins

Heero and Trowa entered the darkened room. At first they were unable to make out any of the faces of the people around them. But as their eyes grew accustomed to the dark and gloom they could see Zechs, Quatre and Duo standing in the room. Next to a smouldering fire stood Noine and Hilde.  
  
"I take it the first part of our plan went well?" Duo asked them. Heero nodded and strode across to the fire to warm his cold hands.  
  
"She'll be alright." Noine whispered, reading Heero's troubled thoughts. "She knows the dangers. And she is strong, stronger than many of us could understand."  
  
"Are the others in position?" Trowa asked Quatre.  
  
"Wufei and Treize left a few hours ago." Quatre said. "We can only assume that their part of the plan is going well, otherwise we would have heard the signal."  
  
Trowa nodded. Everyone knew that if at any point they heard three gunshots in the night, that part of the plan had failed. If this happened then Relena would surely die.  
  
"I think we should make a move then." Zechs said, picking up some dark coloured cloaks and handing them out to the people in the room. "Hilde and Noine, wait until we are out of sight before you head off to the harbour. Don't let anyone see you."  
  
Hilde and Noine nodded. They understood their part in the scheme and were willing to do anything to succeed. Duo hugged Hilde quickly before he left to check that the coast was clear. After a few moments they heard a low whistle. Quickly Heero, Trowa and Quatre left through the open door, picking up backpacks as they went. Zechs remained for a moment to kiss Noine goodbye before he too disappeared into the night.  
  
Hilde rushed to the window and watched the five shadowy figures move off into the night. When she could no longer hear them she and Noine left the house quietly, heading down the hill in the opposite direction.  
  
The five shadows flitted through the darkness like wraiths, never stopping for long enough to be clearly seen. They moved as separate bodies rather than one large group, keeping to the shadows wherever possible. When the came to a moonlit area they crossed it quickly, one at a time, each watching out for any unwanted company whilst the others were exposed.  
  
Finally, they reached the foot of the towering cliff above which The Fort stood tall and menacing. Only now did they speak.  
  
"Let us hope that Treize kept his part of the bargain." Zechs said, fumbling around in the dark. After a few minutes he found what he was searching for. He beckoned the others over and together they leaned against the solid wall of rock. But this wall was not so solid. Under their combined weight it began to move slowly inwards, revealing a damp and musty passage inside. They slipped inside the cavernous tunnel and closed the door behind them. Now Trowa lit a flaming torch and the light danced off of the rocks, illuminating the eerie scene.  
  
"This is the right place." Heero confirmed. "Look at this." He pointed to the floor, which was damp and covered in small crustacean bones. "Relena told me that underneath this mountain is an underground sea. Sometimes, if the guards want to get rid of a woman they throw her down into this tunnel. When the tide rises she is trapped and drowns."  
  
The boys shuddered at this thought, but continued their long journey. The tunnel sloped downwards and the walls and floor were slippery. Several times one of the party fell over and slid several feet down the passage. Eventually, just as Trowa was helping Quatre to his feet, they found what they were searching for.  
  
The passage evened out into a large circular room. Around the wall chains were attached to the rock. Quatre recoiled in disgust when he saw a heap of bones in one corner of the room. The room smelled of damp death.  
  
"This must be where the women are chained up to drown." Zechs said bitterly. "What a horrible death."  
  
"Now we wait." Duo said, sitting down on a damp rock and stretching out his legs. "I'm just glad that I trust Wufei, he literally has our lives in his hands now."  
  
"Lets hope that we can trust him." Heero said quietly. "And that he gets to us before the tide rises."  
  
Meanwhile, several flights of stairs up from where the boys sat, Relena sat miserably on the floor. Her head hung on her chest and she shuffled her arms and feet uncomfortably. The chains that were attached to her wrists and feet to stop her from even moving much bit into her limbs painfully. Anyone watching would think that there was no hope for this girl. Her death had already been arranged; even now the guards and some prisoners were erecting the large gallows where Relena would be hung at daybreak.  
  
But Relena did have hope. A hope that she clung on to with all her might. Because concealed in her clothing was a single piece of metal. This piece of metal was a large, heavy key. The master key that would open any door in The Fort. Treize had given this to her earlier that day, knowing that she would need it. He had taken it from The Fort without anyone knowing when he had retired from life there to live as a spy.  
  
Now, the spy sat concealed just outside The Fort, also awaiting his signal to move. Inside the grounds of The Fort, Wufei stood supervising the erection of the Gallows. Everyone involved knew that there was a lot resting on this one night, and if one thing did not go according to plan then at least one person would die by the morning. 


	7. Inside The Fort

Not long after the clock struck midnight, everyone was in position and ready to execute their plan. In the back of everyone's minds was the reality of what they were doing. In the likely event that they were caught they would all surely die.  
  
Wufei silently slipped down a set of spiral steps, holding a large parcel in his arms. He came upon a large oak door that was rotting in places. Fumbling with the lock he swung the door open slowly and looked at the five expectant faces below him.  
  
He pulled Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Zechs into the stairwell then shut and locked the door again. Without saying anything he handed them each a bundle of fabric. Each boy retreated to a wall and got changed into these fresh clothes. When they were ready Wufei whispered to them.  
  
"These clothes signify that you are guards." He explained. "I got a girl here to sew maps of The Fort inside the jackets so you can navigate your way around."  
  
The others nodded and then followed Wufei back up the stairs. They emerged in a dim corridor, which was thankfully deserted.  
  
"Duo and I will head straight for the main gates and disable the guards there." Wufei said. He then pointed down the passage. "That is the way to the prison cells. We are lucky, part of the other wing where prisoners are held collapsed a few nights ago, so all the prisoners a\re in one area."  
  
"Quatre, Trowa and I will head down there immediately." Zechs said. "We intend to steal the keys from one of the guards. We'll release the women from there and then follow the plans that we laid out."  
  
"Where is Relena?" Heero asked.  
  
"She and the other high security prisoners are being held in the top-most tower." Wufei said. "The guards on their cells is due to change in twenty minutes, but I have rigged it so that there will be a slight gap when no one will be guarding those prisoners. You will have less than ten minutes to get them out of there."  
  
"That's time enough for me." Heero growled. The group said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions, each knowing what duties they had to perform.  
  
As the moon slid behind the cover of the clouds, Duo and Wufei slipped unnoticed into the guards' headquarters. Without so much as a grunt from the guards they quickly dealt with them in any way possible. Duo stood above the three guards whom he had knocked out. Wufei dragged five more to the edge of the room.  
  
"I drugged their coffee." He explained. "Hopefully more guards than these will have drunk the coffee and be falling asleep too."  
  
Duo and Wufei then settled down to await their next move, but this couldn't take place until the others had finished their work. Wondering how they were getting on, Duo sat back with his feet resting on a table and listened intently for any signals.  
  
After getting lost twice Zechs and the two Gundam boys managed to find the correct passage. Shaking his hair back and motioning the two boys to stay behind, Zechs strode purposefully forwards.  
  
"Who goes there?" A guard emerged from the shadows and fixed Zechs with a piercing stare.  
  
"I have been told to relieve you of your duties." Zechs said. "You are to report to the west tower for briefing." His eyes barely flickered in the direction of the two wraith-like boys moving forwards in the shadows.  
  
"Who authorised this?" The guard asked suspiciously. Another guard came to join him and they squared up to face Zechs.  
  
"Are you the only guards on duty in this area?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Yes we are, as it happens. There are so many locked and bolted doors here that only two guards are required. Besides, the women are too weak to give us any trouble." The other guard laughed. "But we will ask you again, who gave these orders?"  
  
"WE DID!" Quatre and Trowa jumped out from the shadows, knocking the men to the ground before either could say a word. Zechs walked over calmly and held a tissue over the mouths and noses of each guard. They struggled for a moment before their eyes glazed over and they slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
"What was that?" Trowa asked as they dragged the men into a corner and pulled the keys out of their pockets.  
  
"I'm not sure, Noine concocted it for me." Zechs said. "One of her home remedies or something."  
  
Zechs walked over to the doors made of bars that lead to the next corridor and inserted a key. The door clicked open and squeaked as he pushed it open. The three men walked into the corridor. It was long and narrow with only a couple of flaming torches attached to the walls for light and warmth. The place stank and was damp and airless.  
  
At intervals down the corridor doors made of metal bars were set into the walls. Now the pathetic light illuminated a couple of faces peering interestedly through the bars.  
  
"Wake up all your friends." Zechs announced. "We are getting you out of here."  
  
A few of the girls looked at him with fear and anticipation in their eyes, but none moved. "What are you waiting for?" Quatre asked. "We're busting you out of here!"  
  
"How do we know that?" One girl asked miserably. They turned to see a pale, thin looking girl standing near them. Her long, white blonde hair hung limply to her knees but she still showed a hint of defiance in her eyes. "How do we know that you aren't officers spying on us, testing us to see if we are obedient or not?"  
  
A few of the other girls nodded in agreement. Long weeks of bad treatment at The Fort seemed to have led them to trust no one, especially not men.  
  
"We are friends of Relena." Trowa said quietly. "I trust you know who Relena is?"  
  
"Of course we do!" A woman with curly brown hair stood next to the pale haired girl. "She escaped a while ago and was taken back in only yesterday. But how would you know about that?"  
  
"They are spies Catherine!" The blonde girl said.  
  
"I don't believe that they are!" Another woman appeared in a cell further down the row. Gratefully Zechs walked towards her. "My name is Lady Une." She said. "You will have to excuse the others, they have not the ability to trust anymore."  
  
Zechs fumbled with the keys to her cell as she spoke. "Catherine, Dorothy, everyone!" She announced. "What lives do we have here? I would rather try to escape and die in battle then die a slow and pointless death in here. Who is with me?"  
  
After a pause girls started to nod. They began awakening their friends and calling for Zechs, Trowa and Quatre to unlock their cell doors. In less than half an hour all of the doors were open and the women were standing in the corridor, listening intently as Zechs told them exactly what they would have to do in order to escape. 


	8. Heero Finds Relena

Standing in a dark corner, Heero waited for the guard standing less than ten feet from him to move away. Heero was on edge. Time was running out. He had to et to Relena and free her quickly, but this guard wasn't moving. Eventually he decided to take a chance. He stepped out from the shadowy recess in which he stood and strode confidently past the guard.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you are going?" The guard asked as Heero walked past. Heero stopped but did not turned around.  
  
"I'm on official business." Heero replied. "It's top secret."  
  
"You do not have authorisation to pass." The guard said.  
  
"Oh yes I do." Heero growled. Whirling around he struck the guard a blow to the stomach that winded him. The guard doubled over and Heero hit him over the shoulders. With a crunch the guard collapsed on the ground. Moaning about lost time, Heero picked the guard up and flung him over his shoulders before continuing up the stairs. He came out onto a landing with a set of bars at one end. Through the dim light Heero could see the outline of Relena.  
  
"Relena." He whispered, dropping the guard and hurrying over to her. He reached his arms through the bar and grasped her shoulders. She didn't move. "Relena!" He said again, more worriedly. He shook her gently. Her shoulders felt like ice. "Come on Relena!" He said through gritted teeth, shaking her more fiercely.  
  
Just as Heero was about to give up hope Relena seemed to stir. She opened her deep blue eyes and stared around blankly. From the dull, misty look in her eyes Heero could tell that she had been drugged, possibly sedated so that she wouldn't give the guards any trouble.  
  
"Heero?" She said blankly, blinking hard. Her vision was blurry and she felt as though she wanted to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes, but Heero would not let her go back to sleep. He knew that he should try to wake her up now. He hit her cheek gently, to keep her awake. "Stop it you bastard!" She said grumpily, pushing his hand away, but she was wide- awake.  
  
"That's my girl!" Heero said as he saw some of the passion and fire return to her eyes. She knelt up and looked around, taking in her surroundings. Realising where she was she stood up, but the effects of the sedative still had power over her. She stumbled sleepily, not yet in full control of her limbs. Heero caught her through the bars and prevented her from falling.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, shaking him off and standing up unaided. Her arms and legs felt like lead and her head seemed stuffed with cotton wool. She edged her way over to the door and fished around in her clothing for the master key, concealed in material. She pulled it out and tried to fit it in the lock.  
  
Without saying anything Heero took the key and unlocked the door. Relena didn't bother to say that she could have unlocked the door on her own, mainly because she wasn't sure which of the seven keyholes that swam before her eyes was the real one, and which were just illusions.  
  
She stumbled out of the door and found Heero by her side, offering her support. She gratefully put one arm over his shoulder and leaned on him, the after effects of the drug that had been force-fed to her still taking their toll.  
  
"Ready?" Heero asked, looking at Relena with some concern in his eyes. She nodded and they began their journey back down the long corridors and passages. Heero was surprised when they met no resistance; Duo and Wufei had obviously done their job of immobilising the guards very well.  
  
Eventually Heero and Relena emerged in the moonlit courtyard. They cowered in the shadows now, Heero straining his eyes to see any of his friends, or the escaped women. They were startled when they heard snoring coming from near them. Leaving Relena well hidden, Heero ran to investigate. He came upon two guards, slumbering heavily.  
  
He thought this strange, but didn't dwell on the reason why the guards were sleeping on duty. He didn't realise that almost all of the guards in The Fort had been drinking coffee that evening, as a rare treat to keep them warm and awake. None of them could have known that Wufei had drugged this coffee with the same sedative used to tranquillize Relena. Their plan was working well.  
  
Suddenly Heero felt someone arrive at his side. He turned around to see Trowa's face shrouded in darkness, as usual only one eye visible.  
  
"We're ready." He murmured. "Did you find Relena?"  
  
Heero nodded. "No problems so far then?" He asked.  
  
"A few, Zechs, Quatre and I dealt with them easily though. So did some of the prisoners." He shuddered involuntarily. "There is one called Dorothy who seems to have a slight obsession with stabbing people, I hope we are doing the right thing releasing her."  
  
"We shouldn't have to worry about that." Heero said.  
  
"Quatre should though, she appears to have taken a shine to him." There was a slight smile in Trowa's voice as he realised the humour in this. If Dorothy stabbed her enemies he wondered what she did to her friends.  
  
"Come on." Heero said, leading Trowa back to where Relena was concealed. They helped her up and walked over to where the others were all waiting, hidden in the shadows of The Fort. They walked either side of Relena, supporting her as she walked.  
  
"OK, we are ready to go then." Zechs began organising the group, explaining the plan one last time. "Quatre, give the signal to Wufei and Duo."  
  
Quatre pulled a strange object from his pocket and put it to his lips. He blew hard through the cone shaped object, and a low note came from it. A moment later a second, slightly high-pitched note was heard from the gatehouse.  
  
"LETS GO!!!" Zechs shouted. The group sprang into action, running forwards. Charging like an army. But if they had thought that they would get away unnoticed they were wrong. Horribly wrong. 


	9. Obstruction

"Crap!" Duo shouted, looking out from the guardhouse window. Wufei joined him and through the darkness they looked out over the courtyard. From their viewpoint they could see the charging armada of prisoners, led by Zechs.  
  
They could also see the guards waiting, hidden behind a low rising wall. But Zechs and the others could not see these guards. And the guards had guns.  
  
"They wouldn't shoot them." Duo said to himself more than Wufei. "The guards wouldn't dare."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Wufei asked, racing over to where he had dumped his things. He picked up his bags quickly and tossed Duo his own. Duo looked at him blankly. "We have to warn them, or stop them." He explained. Duo nodded and followed Wufei out of the door.  
  
"How?" He asked as they climbed slowly down the stairs.  
  
"I was hoping you had an idea for that." Wufei sighed.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground, the oblivious group were still running forwards, straight into a trap. Zechs led the stampeding faction, with Trowa and Heero brining up the rear, helping Relena onwards. Quatre ran amongst the prisoners, egging them on and encouraging them as best he could.  
  
"Something is wrong." Trowa said, stopping in his tracks and looking around. Heero and Relena were forced to stop too.  
  
"You think so too?" Heero asked, glad that he wasn't the only one who felt that something was amiss.  
  
"I don't think we should be charging so blindly." The normally quiet boy said thoughtfully. "It seems wrong."  
  
"I agree." Heero said. "I don't like this one bit."  
  
Relena pulled herself away from them, the effects of the drug had clearly worn off because she was able to stand unaided. She also no longer saw three Trowas standing where one should be.  
  
"I'll go with the others and send Quatre back to you." She said. "You stay here." And before Heero or Trowa could argue she was gone, hot on the trail of the others.  
  
"This way." Heero led Trowa into the shadow cast by a long wall. They jumped down onto the other side. "Follow me." Heero said, glancing up at the night sky. "I have a hunch that it would be best for us to leave this way."  
  
"Hn." Trowa agreed, back to being the silent one.  
  
Crouching low, they edged along the side of the wall. They could hear the other running on still. If pace making had been left up to Zechs then they would have gone at a flat out sprint and left in seconds. But many of the women were too weak to run, so their pace was slow. Zechs was perturbed by this, but said nothing about it.  
  
They were nearing the little wall that they would jump down to reach the main gates when suddenly ten or so figures were blocking their path. As squadron of guns were pointed at the escapees.  
  
"Stop!" A voice commanded. Seeing no escape, Zechs slowed his pace and stopped, slowly raising his hands above his head. Behind him the others did the same.  
  
"So, you thought you could escape." The officer stepped into a patch of moonlight. Several of the women drew back in fear; this was one of the meanest, strictest officers in The Fort. His name was General Cuarenta. "Don't try anything, we have the guns trained on you all, and we will shoot. And for those of you who don't know, my snipers rarely miss a target."  
  
None of the group moved openly, but a lot of subtle shuffling was taking place. Quatre was moving slowly towards the front of the group, pushing others back. Whispers went through the group and the strongest women also began to shuffle forwards, with the weaker and younger ones moving to the back.  
  
Quatre stood next to Zechs and was aware yet again of how similar they must look. They had such similar hair and eye colours that many people often mistook them for brothers, and this happened now.  
  
"So, is this a family affair?" General Cuarenta asked. "Brothers and sisters united or something?"  
  
Quatre glanced to his right, past Zechs and saw Dorothy standing there. With exactly the same hair as Zechs of course they would look like a family!  
  
"You aren't as clever as you should be General." Zechs said with distaste. "A General who assumes that three people are related just because they have the same hair colour! Goodness knows how you became a General."  
  
"Silence you!" Cuarenta said, pointing his own gun at Zechs. "I'll have no lip from you!" Zechs made to retaliate when he saw something that made him stop. There were shadows moving just beyond the officers. He could see what was going on, and knew he had to keep the attention of the guards on him.  
  
"Fine." He muttered. "But just so you know, these people with me all follow my orders. If you want them to do something you had better get me to tell them what to do."  
  
"They will listen to me." Cuarenta growled. "And you know they will."  
  
Zechs gulped. He wasn't sure how to keep the attention of the guards. If he did it too much they would surely turn around, or shoot him. If he did it too little a guard would probably turn around or they would all be arrested, and probably shot.  
  
Quatre meanwhile, could sense the restlessness of the group behind him. If only he could ask them what they wanted to do. Did they want to go back to living in the prison, or die trying to escape? He couldn't make the decision for them, because he didn't know how they felt.  
  
Meanwhile, a little bit behind the guards, four shadows crouched low. Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei conversed in low voices about what they could possibly do.  
  
"Will it work?" Heero asked doubtfully.  
  
"It's worth a try." Trowa said. "At this stage, what have we got to loose?"  
  
"He's right, they'll kill all those trying to escape for sure." Wufei nodded.  
  
"Then we are agreed." Duo looked round. "I wish we had a bit of help though."  
  
"We will soon, I just hope that Treize realises what we are doing and doesn't make a mistake that could cost us." Wufei muttered.  
  
"On three then?" Trowa asked. The others nodded. "One..two.."  
  
AN - oh, a cliffhanger. Sorry guys, I'm sure the waiting is killing you! 


	10. THREE!

"THREE!!!!" The four boys shouted. From in front of them all the guards turned around to look at who had shouted. It was at that moment that Zechs shouted.  
  
"MOVE IT!!!" He shouted, ushering the prisoners forward. Quatre led the charge towards where the taken-aback and startled soldiers were standing. At the same time the four other boys ran at the guards from the other side.  
  
As he ran, Duo found the cone like instrument he had used to signal to Zechs and blew three short blasts on it. For a few seconds nothing happened, only the prisoners charged on. The guards were regaining their composure and aiming their guns. Any moment they would fire and someone would get hurt, or worse.  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the walls of The Fort. The large wooden gates just a hundred or so yards away had exploded. The Guards were taken aback by this, giving the prisoners the chance they needed. The hurled themselves at the guards, screeching wildly.  
  
In the chaos that followed not one shot was fired from the guns. The prisoners who reached the guards first knocked them flying, knocked them unconscious or stole their guns.  
  
As the smoke from the explosion cleared Treize could be seen standing in the place where the firm gates had once been. He was very confused; this was definitely not part of the plan. In a moment though, he took in what was happening and ran forwards to where Zechs was grappling with a guard.  
  
"Get them out of here!" Zechs managed to pant. Treize nodded and began rounding up the prisoners who were too weak to fight.  
  
"This way!" He called to them. They followed him willingly. Having dealt with the guard who had attacked him in the short battle Quatre ran to the gate and began counting the prisoners as they left. He offered them words of encouragement.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Zechs called to the others. The battle was clearly won. Most of the guards lay unconscious on the ground. Those still fighting, including Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Dorothy looked over and then began to move towards the gates.  
  
As the smoke from the explosion finally cleared completely, General Cuarenta looked at the path that led to the fort. He could see the crowd of prisoners making their way down the path as fast as possible.  
  
"AFTER THEM!!!" He shouted to his remaining guards.  
  
"Keep moving!" Zechs instructed the prisoners. The slower, weaker women again hampered their journey. As they rushed through the town lights flickered on at the windows and curious faces peered out.  
  
They reached the port and were first greeted by the sight of two night watchmen, out cold and tied up on the dock.  
  
"Well done Hilde!" Duo muttered to no one in particular, knowing that at least Hilde and Noine's job had been successful.  
  
"Over here!" Hilde shouted, seeing the approaching group. She and Noine jumped off of one of the boats they had managed to 'borrow'. There were about five or six in total. "Quickly!"  
  
As the prisoners reached them they began helping them into the boats. Zechs came rushing down the dock and swept Noine up into his arms.  
  
"I'm so glad you are OK!" She cried, holding him tightly. Zechs stroked her soft hair before breaking their embrace.  
  
"Get into this boat, I'll join you in a minute!" He promised, helping her into a nearly full boat before rushing off to help other women into a boat.  
  
"This one is full!" Hilde called to Treize. She was sitting in a boat with several other prisoners.  
  
"GO!" Treize called back to her. Hilde picked up an oar and found duo sitting next to her.  
  
"Did you think I would let you leave on a different boat?" He grinned, taking another oar. The small boat pulled away. Behind it followed Noine's boat, also full with people.  
  
The other boats were nearly full too.  
  
"Hurry!" Trowa called, running to the end of the pier. "The General and soldiers are coming, and they have guns!"  
  
"Heero, get in this boat!" Zechs ordered the young boy. The boy was standing on the pier, scanning the faces of all the women.  
  
"Where's Relena?" He asked frantically. "I can't see her."  
  
"Come on, we can't go back!" Zechs pushed Heero into a boat forcefully. The General was on the pier as the boats pushed away. Suddenly a gun shot broke through the night air, and someone gave a cry as the bullet pierced their skin.  
  
AN - Now I need the help of my reviewers. I can't decide whom to kill/wound now. Please "vote" by reviewing and tell me who shouldn't make it to freedom. The most voted for person will be killed. If you don't want someone to die, then say so too. I will go with the majority though. Also where is Relena? Do people want her to be on a boat, left back at The Fort, dead, alive or what? And who should get together as couples? The next chapter is totally up to you. I won't update for a while so I can count your votes and write the last few chapters based on your ideas. Thank you!!! 


	11. Escaping

By now all the women were standing in a boat. Zechs whirled around in time to see one woman at the back of the last boat stiffen. He watched as she fell into the water with a splash, a mass of blonde hair and pale skin. Through the darkness he could see blood diffusing slowly in the water as the woman began to slowly sink.  
  
The other three boats were pulling away. Only the final boat from which the girl had fallen remained tied to the pier, the women aboard too panicked to even move.  
  
"Help me Heero!" Zechs said. He handed his oar to Trowa and grabbed Heero by the arm. Heero was standing stock still on the boat, his face white. He was watching where the person had sunk.  
  
"Relena?" He whispered. Zechs didn't answer. He jumped into the water, shouting for Heero to follow. Zechs swam strongly to the boat and hauled himself on board, his white hair dripping with water. As soon as he was on board the women seemed to snap out of their trance. He began ordering them to oars and he took up an oar himself.  
  
"Heero I need some help!" Zechs called to Heero, who still stood on the boat that was being rowed out to sea. Zechs scanned the other people in his boat. They were all women. Somehow, even though he had tried to organise it so that at least one man was in every boat, one boat had slipped through his plans. This would only hinder their progress and The General was nearly at the end of the pier. Gunshots still cracked through the night, but none hit their targets.  
  
Heero dived into the water and began swimming towards the boat. But when he drew level with it he did not climb aboard. He swam to where the patch of blood was and dived.  
  
Zechs sighed and took another oar. Heero was too rash for his own good. Zechs desperately wanted to stay and help retrieve the unfortunate girl, whom he was sure had been Relena, but he knew it was more important to save one boat full of women who would definitely survive, than risk everyone to save one girl who was possibly dead anyway.  
  
As he rowed he watched the water avidly. Bubbles broke the surface. Suddenly a dark head emerged from the water and Zechs could hear Heero gasping for breath. Then Zechs saw the lighter shadow next to Heero. He had found Relena. Whether or not his effort had been in vain Heero could not know.  
  
Zechs ordered the women to stop rowing and dived into the water to help Heero. He swam over and grabbed Relena's cold arm. Together they dragged Relena to where the boat was waiting. The General had reached the end of the pier. Men were climbing into boats to follow them and bullet after bullet ripped the black surface of the water.  
  
Zechs and Heero could not distinguish the yells behind them. They only concentrated on returning to the boat. Heero hauled himself aboard then took the limp form of Relena and pulled her into the boat. Zechs climbed aboard with ease and took up his position at the oars.  
  
They rowed hard, not daring to look back at their pursuers. Zechs only wanted to catch up with the other five boats, but he kept an eye on Heero all the time.  
  
Heero laid Relena on the cold floor of the boat and wiped wet hair from her face. She was so white and cold to the touch. Frantically Heero felt for a pulse or any sign of life. He could find none.  
  
"No!" He cried out. "Relena, please don't be dead. You can't die." He slumped over he corpse tears staining his face. He looked back and saw that they were no longer being pursued. He smiled faintly and lay his head on Relena's chest. "We made it Relena." He whispered. "Freedom. Just like we dreamed."  
  
"Come away." Said a woman next to him. He looked up and saw the pale face of Dorothy looking down at him. She firmly helped him to stand up. But the floor of the boat was slippery and Heero slipped. He fell hard across Relena's ribs and stomach.  
  
As soon as his weight hit her torso a torrent of water was forced out of Relena's mouth. She coughed and spluttered and Heero fell by her side, lifting her head up and resting it on his shoulder, immeasurable pleasure visible on his face.  
  
"Relena. It's OK!" He said to her, holding her close to him to warm her up. "We made it to freedom. We are safe. And you are alive." He noticed, however, that her breathing was shallow and rasping. No warmth seemed to return to her body and her pulse was weak.  
  
Heero let her go slightly and felt warmth on his hand. He lifted it from where it had been resting on Relena's lower back. In the moonlight he could see dark blood on his hand. Relena had been shot in the back and was still bleeding.  
  
"She's hurt!" Dorothy exclaimed. She rushed to sit next to Zechs and took up an oar. "We have to row faster. We need to get her to a doctor."  
  
They joined the other boats and continued rowing long into the night, Heero still holding Relena close to him and talking to her. He talked to her long after she lost consciousness. He promised himself that he would not let her die. He knew that he could not live without her.  
  
AN - Ok, so Relena didn't die.yet. By the sounds of it most of you don't want her to die, but it is still a possibility. Do you still want her to live? Read and review please and I will do the same as before. Relena's life is in your hands! 


	12. The End

AN - Ok, an overwhelming response to that query. You get what you wanted. But I'm not putting Catherine and Trowa together, they are related and that would just be incest!  
  
Relena opened her eyes. She blinked hard to try to make all the shapes and colours that swam in front of her face come into focus. She was vaguely aware of some discomfort in her back and of other people moving around her.  
  
She groaned as she became fully aware of the dull ache that ran through her body. She blinked again and was rewarded with a better view of everything around her.  
  
"Hello Relena." A voice from over her said. Relena looked up and saw a face looking down on her. She could see very dark hair. She blinked one more time and finally shook of the last effects of her sedatives. She stared up at the face of Lucrezia Noine.  
  
"I know you." She said blankly, not quite aware of what she was saying. "You're that pretty lady who is married to the man with the long blonde hair." She smiled.  
  
Noine smiled too. "Yes I am. I was wondering when you would wake up."  
  
"Have I been asleep?" Relena asked groggily.  
  
"Sort of." Noine began to manoeuvre Relena so she was able to drink some water. The water cleared Relena's mind fully. "You've been unconscious ever since the night of the rescue." Noine explained gently. "You were shot and nearly drowned."  
  
"What?" Relena asked, trying to sit up unaided. She winced as a pain shot up and down her spine.  
  
"Here." Noine helped her to establish a sitting position where she wasn't uncomfortable. "You were shot in the back. You were lucky, the bullet did very little actually damage, only tore a few muscles. But you lost a lot of blood."  
  
Relena thought for a moment then the events of that fateful night came back to her. "Miss Noine. What happened? Where are the other girls? Were we recaptured?"  
  
"Far from it." The joy on Noine's face was evident now. "You are a little behind the times Relena. When you fell into the water after being shot, Heero rescued you. He and Zechs got you to a boat and rowed away. All of us escaped from the guards. Hilde and I sabotaged any other boats in the area so they could not follow until we had got a good head start.  
  
Anyway, you regained consciousness for a few minutes on the boat but then blacked out again. We rowed long into the night until we reach Sandy Island, our destination. We set up camp there and were lucky enough to find a doctor willing to treat you and not ask many questions.  
  
We were afraid that the inhabitants of Sandy Island would turn us in to the officials when they found out that we were escapees. But far from it. Unbeknownst to the whole world the inhabitants of Sandy Island gave women equal rights years ago and no one ever found out. They were more than happy to offer us shelter.  
  
Word spread that the women of The Fort had rebelled and similar things began to happen all over the world. Women rose up against their oppressors and men who were sick of the inequality helped them. Only a few people stood up to the women and they were soon done away with."  
  
"So, everything has changed?" Relena asked. "In just three days."  
  
"Everything changed within two." Noine smiled. "I can still hardly believe it myself."  
  
"So The Fort." Relena asked.  
  
"Burned to the ground by our fellow villagers." Noine said. "I can't believe how fortunate we were. Lady Luck was really smiling on us."  
  
"And the others." Relena asked.  
  
"All fine. Very well in fact." Noine grinned as if hiding a secret. "We are all more than happy to be free. And we have made some surprise discoveries. Your friend Catherine from the fought is actually the sister of Trowa Barton, who helped to rescue you all."  
  
"Really?" Relena asked. "How wonderful. She was always talking about her long lost brother. I'm pleased they have found each other."  
  
"That's not all." Noine said mysteriously. "When you were in a critical condition you needed a blood transfusion, but we had to find someone who would be suitable to donate blood. Everyone rallied to the cause and a perfect match was found. A match so perfect we have determined that you are related. Brother and sister in fact!"  
  
"What?" Relena asked. "You mean I have a brother?"  
  
"You do." Noine said. "Zechs will be very happy to know that his little sister is finally awake. You two have a lot of catching up to do!"  
  
Relena sat still for a while; she could not believe that Zechs was her brother! She hadn't even known that she had had a brother. "Where am I?" She asked eventually.  
  
"The hospital on Sandy Island. None of us have left yet. We arrived together and we all want to go home together. We are planning to travel back to our village by boat as soon as you are well enough. Apparently a lot of people want to meet us, but whilst we remain here they will not come and get us. It's for the best."  
  
Noine got up and crossed to the door. "If you have any more questions you can look at those newspapers." She indicated a pile of newspapers next to Relena's bed. All of them featured the entire story of The Women of The Fort. Relena's eye fell on a large headline entitled "Relena's Struggle."  
  
Noine opened the door and left the room. A second later she popped her head back around the door. "You have a visitor." She said. Relena looked up just in time to see Heero enter the room and shut the door behind him. He crossed quickly to the bed and stood there awkwardly.  
  
"Hello." Relena said presently.  
  
Heero grunted, his bedside manner lacked a little finesse to say the very least!  
  
"I'm told that I owe my life to you." Relena said after a while. "Noine told me you rescued me when I fell into the water."  
  
Heero nodded, still standing next to her bed.  
  
Relena found his sudden apprehension frustrating. "Thank you." She said simply. "Would you like to sit down?"  
  
Heero didn't move.  
  
"In that case, would you please leave me?" She asked hotly. "I want to read these stories in peace and I'm very tired."  
  
Heero looked at her, revealed a bunch of red roses in his hand and placed them silently on her bedside table, and then he turned his back on her and walked towards the door. Relena read the card attached to the flowers. It read,  
  
'Please forgive me; I'm not good with words. But I have always found that one action is worth a thousand words, so I thought that these flowers would show my feelings.'  
  
Heero had reached the door and was pulling it open. Relena read on.  
  
'You are a truly wonderful person and I very much hope that we see each other again after all this is over. I never wanted you to die because I care about you very much. If you don't feel the same way then let me leave and do not say another word to me. If you do feel the same.' Here the writing ended abruptly.  
  
Heero was opening the door. Relena thought quickly. If she didn't want to see him again, then she should just let him leave right now. Never say another word to him.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to get me a vase for these flowers?" She asked. Heero stopped and turned to her. "I mean, they'll die if they don't have water." He smiled at her and her heart gave a tiny leap. "And after you have done that you can come over here and tell me exactly what happened a couple of nights ago. I want to know what we are famous for. Then, if I'm not oo tired, we can talk about what we are going to do when we get home. I for one can think of a few things."  
  
She looked at Heero saucily and winked at him. The smile on his face could have made a glacier melt, it was so warm. As he came over and took the flowers from her their hands brushed together. They smiled at each other again and Relena couldn't stop her heart from leaping as she watched Heero walk away to find a vase, because she knew that he would come back, and this time it wasn't because he was going to save her life.  
  
THE END  
  
AN - so what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Sorry to disappoint but I'm not planning a sequel to this, I'd prefer to leave this story where it is. If you liked this story you might want to try to read 'Demons of the Night', it's my other current fanfic and it is really good, even though the summary sounds bad. I have great plans for it and among them may be a Heero/Relena romance.please read it!  
  
Lozzie 


End file.
